Episode 5215 (18th July 2019)
Synopsis Plot Ste tells James of Sadie and Liam's meeting. Sienna lies to Brody that she doesn't plan to leave the flat. Maxine is thrilled with Susan's gift of a large hamper. James stops Ste from going with Harry to see Sadie. Liam gives Sadie the money, telling her never to return to the village or else her child will grow up without a mum. Brody teases Damon over getting married. Brody tells Damon that there were a lot of red flags when dating Sienna but he's glad that he stayed with her. Sienna enters the hotel. Maxine dances with the toy bear from her hamper. Brody tells Damon that they couldn't have kids due to Sienna's hysterectomy, and Damon points out that they could adopt. Harry tries to talk to Sadie but she refuses to help him. James tells Sadie that his offer still stands but she walks off. Harry tells James that he's definitely going to prison and runs off. Sienna makes a map of the hotel. She spots Nina with the twins whilst going through the guestbook. Maxine tells Grace that the doctors are useless. Grace makes clear that she's suspicious of Maxine. Levi informs Maxine that he has managed to book an MRI scan for her. Cindy vents to Mandy about being used to make people jealous. Mandy tells Cindy that she got into wrestling when she was pregnant and Cindy becomes interested too, liking the look of the muscular men. Sadie goes into labour and Tony finds her. Breda rushes over and orders Darren about as she looks after Sadie. Harry watches as Sadie is taken into The Hutch. Tony discovers that Sadie is the woman who is pregnant with Harry's baby and tells Harry that he has to be there for Sadie. Sienna watches Nina and the twins and approaches her. Nina reveals that she is an au pair. Sienna lies that she's at the hotel on work and her twins are with her sister. Sienna is touched when the little girl gives her a flower. Nina tells Sienna about her employer, who lives in Spain and reveals that she's in England on holiday. Sienna tells her that she's also looking for an au pair and gives Nina her number. Nina agrees to think about it. Cindy tells Mandy that she misses Mandy's fun side. They soon to start arguing about who would win in a wrestling match between them and agree to fight. Tony worries about Sadie having the baby in The Hutch. Breda sends Tony and Darren to get towels. James leaves Harry a message, telling him to forget about Sadie and return to him. Sadie gives birth to a baby boy inside The Hutch. Levi tells Maxine that her results are all clear and bloods are negative. He tells Maxine that he wants to book her with a psychologist. She gets angry and storms off, asking Damon to get her bag. Maxine is furious when Damon reveals that Grace suggested that Maxine faked the seizure. Sienna lies to Brody that Minnie gave her the flower. Brody gently suggests to Sienna that at some point in the future, they look into adoption. Sienna gets the wrong end of the stick, thinking that Brody wants to replace Sophie and Sebastian. She shouts at him and storms off. Maxine confronts Grace and tells Grace that if she can't support her, then she doesn't want Grace at her wedding. Grace apologises to Maxine. Sienna receives a text from Nina, who wants to talk to her about the job. However, Nina tells Sienna that she'll need to meet her kids too. Harry reveals to Tony that Sadie wants to name the baby Isaac. Tony encourages Harry to begin bonding with Isaac. James watches on. Tony tells James that Sadie has to give him an alibi now and the courts will see Harry is innocent. He says that things are going to change. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Sadie Cressington - Alexa Lee *Doctor Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn *Nina - Olivia Harkness Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Isaac is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019